starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Missão para roubar armas Imperiais
Missão para roubar armas Imperiais foi um missão realizada pela equipe Espectros com o objetivo de roubar Rifle desregulador de íon T-7 para vender para Cikatro Vizago. Histórico Prelúdio Antes dos eventos em Lothal, ocorreu a Queda de Lasan, aonde tropas imperiais comandadas por Alexsandr Kallus atacaram o planeta Lasan. Como objetivo de testes de armamento, as tropas utilizaram Rifle desregulador de íon T-7 contra a população, levando quase que a população Lasat à extinção. A equipe Espectros está sem dinheiro e com falta de recursos, com isso, eles aceitam uma missão de Cikatro Vizago para roubar armas imperiais em um espaçoporto do planeta Garel. Roubo Em 5 ABY, Kanan Jarrus, Sabine Wren, Garazeb Orrelios e Ezra Bridger se infiltram no Espaçoporto de Lothal com o objetivo de se aproximar de um conhecido desenvolvedor de armas, Amda Wabo. Ao entrarem no transporte juntamente com Wabo e Maketh Tua, eles conseguem arrumar uma confusão com o Droide de protocolo C-3PO que estava traduzindo a conversa entre Wabo e Tua e conseguem o afastar de ambos. Devido à problemas de comunicação, Sabine se oferece para traduzir a conversa entre eles e descobre que as armas estão localizadas na baia 7, mas informa Tua que as armas estão na baia 17. A equipe chega primeiro na baia 7 e inicia o roubo das armas, quando estavam tentando colocar as armas no Fantasma, eles se depararam com um grupo de Stormtroopers, após uma curta batalha, eles conseguiram fugir do local em direção ao planeta Lothal. Ataque em Lothal No momento que a equipe chegou ao local de encontro com Vizago e estavam descarregando as armas para a venda, C-3PO conseguiu contactar o Agente Kallus e informou o local que os rebeldes estavam. Kallus chegou em um Cruzador classe Gozanti com tropas e dois AT-DP. Enquanto a batalha se desenrolava, alguns Stormtroopers foram mortos e um AT-DP foi derrubado por Kanan usando um disruptor, enquanto estavam acuados na batalha, R2-D2 sugeriu que os disruptores fossem sobrecarregados para que se auto destruíssem. Após sobrecarregar as duas caixas de disruptores, Kanan arremessou as armas em cima do AT-DP sobrevivente, levando-o a destruição e Sabine jogou as armas em cima dos soldados que se aproximavam. Essa explosão criou uma diversão e fez com que a equipe Espectro fugisse. Resultado Após fugir de Lothal, a equipe Espectros entrou em contato com Bail Organa e devolveu seus dróides, recebendo um pagamento por isso. Dessa forma, Bail ficou conhecendo a equipe. Aparições * *''Spark of Rebellion: A Star Wars Rebels Cinestory Comic'' *''Droids in Distress'' chapter book * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Ultimate Guide'' * Fontes * * * * * * * * * * * *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Visual Guide: Epic Battles'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' * * * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Missões da rebelião inicial contra o Império Galáctico